


Significance

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Little gestures matter the most.





	Significance

Zaczęło się od drobnych gestów. Thrawn zaprosił ją do swojego biura, co samo w sobie nie było niczym niezwykłym, przepuścił ją w drzwiach, co już mogło wzbudzić w niej pewne podejrzenia, a następnie zaproponował, by usiadła, i przysunął jej krzesło. Pryce zrozumiałaby takie zachowanie, gdyby byli na imperialnym balu, w innych sytuacjach takie „szarmanckie” gesty wydawały jej się co najmniej niestosowne. Thrawn jednak często lekceważył etykietę; być może nie znał wzorców ludzkiego zachowania i postępował tak, jak wymagała tego chissańska kultura.

Miała zamiar mu powiedzieć, że podczas nieoficjalnych spotkań, a zwłaszcza, gdy byli tylko we dwoje, nie musiał się tak zachowywać, lecz w ostatniej chwili rozmyśliła się. W pewien sposób takie specjalne traktowanie sprawiało jej przyjemność. Poza tym nikt tego nie widział.

To nie było to samo, co pierwsze tego typu wyskoki Thrawna – jak wtedy, gdy przywitał się z nią – tylko z nią – kiedy stała w otoczeniu trojga innych gubernatorów. Czy wtedy, gdy uścisnął jej dłoń, kiedy dołączyła do tajnej narady przed planowaną bitwą. Całe szczęście, nie pocałował jej wtedy w rękę – na oczach pułkownika Yularena i komandora Vanto! – ale i tak trzymał jej dłoń na tyle długo, by, przy odrobinie złej woli, ktoś mógł dopatrzyć się w tym geście czegoś, czego Admirał wcale nie zamierzał w nim zawrzeć. Wtedy też, podobnie jak po kilku innych spotkaniach, Thrawn poprosił, by została dłużej, ponieważ chciał z nią jeszcze porozmawiać w cztery oczy. I chociaż później _tylko_ rozmawiali, to, że Thrawnowi tak bardzo zależało na tym, by pobyć z nią przez chwilę sam na sam, również mogło zostać niewłaściwie odebrane.

Do tego z czasem doszło wymienianie uśmiechów i znaczących spojrzeń podczas oficjalnych zebrań. I o ile Vanto czy Yularen mogli postrzegać zachowanie Admirała wyłącznie w kategoriach lekceważenia przez Chissa dobrego imperialnego obyczaju, o tyle Wielki Moff Tarkin bardziej był skłonny doszukiwać się w takich gestach czegoś więcej.

Niewątpliwie straciłaby w oczach Tarkina, gdyby ten uznał, że kokietowała Thrawna, albo nawet gorzej, że przespała się z Chissem, by zyskać jego wsparcie w walce z buntownikami na Lothalu. Pryce bardziej niż samych plotek obawiała się tego, że Wielki Moff mógłby zacząć oczekiwać, że odtąd i jego będzie traktowała tak samo, jak w jego mniemaniu traktowała Wielkiego Admirała, o ile nie lepiej. Nie chciała płacić Tarkinowi za oddane przysługi swoją seksualnością, nie chciała z nim flirtować, nie chciała nawet sobie wyobrażać, że między nią a Tarkinem mogłoby do czegokolwiek kiedykolwiek dojść. Był za stary, to po pierwsze. A po drugie… w myślach mimowolnie zaczęła porównywać Tarkina z Thrawnem. Nie miała wątpliwości, który z nich był przystojniejszy i z którym chętniej by się umówiła na randkę.

Może w tym tkwił cały problem: Thrawn wciąż był stosunkowo młody, bardzo szybko zrobił karierę w imperialnej flocie i miał poparcie Imperatora, i Tarkin nagle ujrzał w nim rywala – kogoś, kto osiągnął tak wiele, że z czasem mógł nawet zagrozić jego, zdawać by się mogło niepodważalnej, pozycji. Być może Wielki Moff pluł sobie teraz w brodę, że pomagał Chissowi… na prośbę Pryce. Chciał więc dać im obojgu nauczkę: promował Orsona Krennika, a nie Thrawna; okazywał, że gubernator Lothalu wypadła z jego łask i że musiała zapracować sobie na to, by ponownie zdobyć jego przychylność.

Zdaniem Pryce to mogła być zazdrość starszego mężczyzny, wynikająca ze stopniowej utraty: młodości, witalności, siły, atrakcyjności w oczach kobiet, a może nawet i niektórych przedstawicieli tej „brzydszej płci”. Pryce przypuszczała, że nie chodziło tu o nią konkretnie; prawdopodobnie nigdy nie podobała się Tarkinowi w ten sposób; Wielkiego Moffa drażniło to, że podczas zebrań sztabu to Thrawn, a nie on sam, przykuwał wzrok Arihndy i że ta, w jego odczuciu, gotowa była wiele zrobić i wiele poświęcić, by zadowolić Wielkiego Admirała. Jeśli więc Tarkin fantazjował o tym, że Pryce, klęcząc pod jego biurkiem, ssała mu fiuta, to równocześnie wyobrażał sobie też minę, jaką zrobiłby Chiss, gdyby się o tym dowiedział.

Z tego powodu uznała, że oficjalne stosunki między nią a Thrawnem powinny być pozbawione wszelkiej sugestywności. Na swoje nieszczęście, poprosiła kiedyś Tarkina o przekazanie Chissowi „pozdrowień” od niej i ten dotąd jej to wypominał. Wtedy chodziło jej jedynie o podkreślenie jej udziału w politycznych rozgrywkach, które przyniosły Chissowi awans – w końcu odpowiadała Thrawnowi przysługą na przysługę i chciała, żeby o tym wiedział; później nie zamierzała go już „pozdrawiać” w ten sposób. Starała się nie wspominać Wielkiemu Moffowi o swoich aktualnych układach z Wielkim Admirałem, Tarkin zaś zorientował się szybko, że celowo unikała tego tematu i tym chętniej go drążył przy każdej możliwej okazji. Sondował sytuację, jak jej się zdawało, pozornie bezinteresownie. Zbierał informacje, trzymał rękę na pulsie.

O ile przyjazne czy nawet przyjacielskie stosunki nie były niczym nagannym, o tyle zbytnia zażyłość między gubernator a Wielkim Admirałem mogła stanowić w oczach Wielkiego Moffa problem. Pryce we własnym mniemaniu radziła sobie całkiem dobrze w „szczerych” rozmowach z Tarkinem, nie traciła rezonu ani nie dawała się łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi złośliwymi niekiedy uwagami; nie wiedziała jednak, jak na podobne uszczypliwości reagował Thrawn i czy przypadkiem nie powiedział czegoś na jej temat, co kazało Wielkiemu Moffowi zastanowić się dłużej nad charakterem ich relacji.

Uprzejmość Thrawna była niewymuszona, nieudawana. Pryce wiedziała, że Chiss nie okazywałby jej aż tak wielkiego szacunku, gdyby nie zasłużyła sobie na niego. W tym kontekście raczej odczytywała zachowanie Wielkiego Admirała niż w odniesieniu do swojej płci, aparycji czy innych cech.

Myślała nad tym długo i doszła do wniosku, że ta gra między nią a Thrawnem – niewinny towarzyski flirt – nie służyła niczemu innemu jak rozrywce. Była na tyle inteligentna, by zorientować się, że Chiss nie próbował jej poderwać, uwieść; że spoglądanie sobie w oczy przez kilka dobrych minut nie musiało prowadzić wcale do pocałunku, a pocałunek do czegoś więcej. Oboje wiedzieli, że istnieje jakaś granica, której przekroczyć zwyczajnie nie mogli. Miło jednak było czasem wyobrażać sobie coś takiego.


End file.
